Heal the Soul
by sillykat123
Summary: When Thor brings Loki back to Asgard after 'The Avengers', he is expected to be executed. But his Father, Odin, decides to banish him to another realm. Loki believes that this realm will be wasteland. But on arrival he meets a nature nymph. Can she heal his soul?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A long time ago, a male nature elemental slept with a female woman. He had disguised himself as a mortal man so that she would accept him into her bed. In the morning, he left the woman and never saw her again. Nine months pass, and she gives birth to a baby girl. However, her child's skin was a light shade of green. Startled and confused, as she held her, the child's skin started turning to a "normal" shade. The Mother thought that maybe she had just imagined the skin colour. She named her Lilah.

As the child grew, she started showing signs that perhaps she wasn't completely human. Nature seemed to thrive in her presence. And as she grew older, it only seemed to get worse. Lilah began to learn how to help things grow. Soon people in their village began to notice and started to become wary of the strange child.

One day, when Lilah was 13 an older boy had started to insult her because of her gifts. Insulted and angered by the boys words, vines shot up from the ground and grabbed the boy, lifting him up in the air. Still not in complete control of her powers, the vines wrapped around the boys neck and strangled him. Shocked by what she had done, the vines dropped his lifeless body to the ground. People soon found her by the body, and framed her murderer. Lilah tried to tell them it had been an accident, but none of them listened to her pleas. They consulted the Gods and she was banished to another realm. A barren wasteland. Not even her Mother had tried to save her. She had judged her a murderer just like everyone else.

When she had arrived to her new "home", Lilah had laid on the ground for days, crying. Why couldn't her Mother just love her for who she was? Why had she cast her out like this? But she decided to take advantage of her new home, and for years she harnessed her powers, gaining control. Soon the realm was not a barren wasteland, but a lush green realm. She learned that her voice could heal and soothe when she sang. The realm attracted animals and living things, but none like herself. She was alone. Sometimes she did not mind, but other times she craved some attention.

In her solitude, she learned respect for living things. She promised herself that she would never judge another as harshly as her Mother had.

Thor and Loki returned to Asgard with the Tesseract. The mask stayed on Loki as Thor and many guards escorted the war criminal to their Father, Odin. The Tesseract was put back where it belonged, so no one could touch it. The security was tripled upon it. The further away from the Tesseract Loki was, the better. Not just because he could not be trusted with it, but Loki now knew that it had been controlling him, contorting his mind to its will. Though it would take a long time for his mind to be completely his own again.

As they were brought before Thor's Father, Loki had expected that he would be executed. Loki had already accepted his sentence within his mind. Maybe then this torture and madness could end.

As Loki stood before his 'Father' and 'Mother', he could not help but wish that circumstances were different. Couldn't Odin see that he'd only wanted him to accept him for who he was, and be equal to his Brother. But he knew that was never going to happen, so he may as well accept that he had lost.

But his death sentence never came, instead his Father sentenced him to banishment. Another realm? Which one? Odin used the Tesseract to teleport him to this 'other realm' without even a goodbye or when his banishment might end.

Loki landed roughly in a large field. He rose from the ground, anger and frustration coursing through him. "Why not just kill me Father?!" he shouted to the sky, "Why prolong this torment?!" He let out a scream of fury. He needed to let off some steam, so he began to destroy a lot around him. His Jötunn powers froze a lot of the forestation around him.

Too lost in his rage, Loki didn't notice that something was healing the damage he'd wrought. When he turned around, he saw that a woman was kneeling on the ground, her hands deep into the earth. Enraged that some sort of nymph was trying to fix his irritation, he stormed over to her. Loki grabbed the small woman by her wrists, wrenching her from her spot in the dirt.

"ENOUGH!" Loki shouts at her. The woman looks up at him, confused. Their eyes meet and he feels an electric type of shock shoot through his body. She had golden brown eyes, swirling like liquid honey. Wild, auburn locks framed her delicate oval face, her plump red lips parted in surprise. She was small, but her body curved in all the places that appealed to his male desire.

Loki shook himself from his stupor and threw the woman back to the ground. Usually he would have killed her for disturbing him, and she'd had the courage to try and heal his destruction. Finding that his anger had dissipated a bit, he briskly walked from the startled woman to find his own solace.

Lilah watched from her spot on the ground as the strange man stormed away from her. Her heart was still pounding in her chest. What had been that tremor that had pass between them? It had raised goosebumps on her skin, and made her pulse quicken, her eyes dilate. Those emerald eyes seemed to have pierced into her very soul. Eyes that portrayed torment and pain. She had wanted to reach out and try to soothe his hurt, but knew that this fuming man would not have welcomed it.

How did he get here? Why was he here? And most importantly, who was this beautiful man?

For the rest of the day, Lilah did not see or hear from the outsider. At night she went back to her home. There were some castle ruins that she had made into her home. As she settled in for the night, she couldn't help but wonder if the foreigner had found some shelter. Her eyes closed and she dreamed of glittering emerald eyes and a mischievous grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next day, Loki's mood does not improve. He still feels frustrated at being left on this realm. Though, he had expected it to be abandoned and uninhabited. He had stayed away from the woman with the healing powers of nature. Being in her presence unsettled him, so he assumed the further he was away from her, the better.

When the weather seems to take a turn for the worse and bringing down a steady rainfall, all hope of Loki's mood improving diminishes. Grumbling, he takes refuge under a large oak tree. He sees no possible end to the sudden downpour. Closing his eyes, he tries to pass the time by meditating, and silently brooding.

The next time he opens his eyes, he sees a figure in the distance. Could it be the woman? Or just a passing creature? Squinting into the rain, he sees that it is indeed the woman from the previous day. Loki watches in confused as she moves about in the rain. What in the heavens was she doing? Her body was moving rapidly about in the shower, her body quivering about strangely. It took him a while, but Loki finally managed to figure out that she was dancing. Dancing? In the rain? And there seemed to be a large grin on her lovely face. How could cavorting in the wet bring anyone pleasure? Though it baffled him, Loki could not turn his gaze.

* * *

Lilah was twirling, skipping, twisting, curling, jumping and swirling in the cool torrent of water from the sky above. It had been of her own doing this time, making the shower feed and heal her realm. She enjoyed the rain, ever since she was little. It had made her feel fresh and alive. As she pranced around, she could not stop the smile that spread across her face. It was truly a lovely experience.

But as she danced, she felt like she was being watched. A silly thought since she was the only one in the realm. A sudden image of dazzling green eyes pierced her memory. No, she was no longer alone. She came to a stop in her movements and looked around. She spotted the leather-clad man under a large oak tree, watching her intently. A warm heat crept into her cheeks. How long had he been watching her?

Shyly, she waves a friendly hand to him. Not surprised, the man ignored her gesture and turned away. Would he ever communicate with her? Surely he did not intend to spend the rest of his stay avoiding her, did he? She could not think of anything that could have possibly annoyed the stranger, but then she did not have much experience with men. Hoping that he would eventually seek her out, she continued about her days work.

* * *

When night comes once more, Lilah heads back to her makeshift home in the ruins. Yet when she returns, she is not alone. The man had found his way into her home. He stares at her when she enters, but does not speak.

"Good evening, my name is Lilah," she had hoped to sound welcoming, but her voice came out small and nervous. "You are welcome to stay here."

Still he does not answer her. Is he deaf? Or just rude? Sighing, Lilah decides that he means her no harm and heads over towards her bed. She is tired and does not intend to wait around for him to acknowledge her. Climbing into her bed, she can feel his eyes upon her and it makes her body heat in embarrassment.

* * *

Loki watched the woman climb into her bed and make herself comfortable. She was going to go to sleep in front of him? What a naïve woman. How could she know that she could trust him?

_Lilah_.

It was a beautiful name, and it suited her well. She must have known somehow that he would not harm her. For a while, he watched her drift off into slumber. Something was tugging deep inside him, willing him to reach out and touch this perfect specimen. Exasperated by these feelings, he turns away. He felt like he should feel hatred or anger towards this _Lilah_, but he did not. Instead he felt the complete opposite. It was mind boggling.

Loki let out a sigh. Spotting an armchair, he lowered himself down upon it. _Father, for what reason have you banished me here? Where is my punishment among this woman?_ Frowning at his unanswered questions filling his mind, he closed his eyes and willed his mind to go blank. Sleep did not come easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The sun rose on the third day, waking Lilah from her dreams. Her eyes fluttered opened delicately, and she stretched her muscles like a cat. It was then she remembered she had had company last night as she had dozed off. Sitting up in her bed, she gazed around the room. Indeed her company was still in her presence. But this time, he was not conscious. Looking quite uncomfortable in her armchair, the secretive man was sleeping.

Silently, Lilah rose from her bed and tip-toed over towards him. He looked so different when he was asleep. There were no lines marking his forehead, no scowl or sneer upon his lips. He was undeniably handsome. Sudden impulse moved her hand from her side to touch his cheek. His skin was cold, yet it warmed her. She wanted to touch more of him, but it was not to be. Awake from his slumber, he grabbed her hand that was touching his face.

"Forgive me," Lilah whispered, hoping she had not angered him. Loki didn't say anything as he held her hand in his. He searched her face, looking for something. She wished he would say something. "Who are you?"

"My name is Loki," his voice makes her heart pound and her skin tingle. Lilah had expected him not to answer her at all. It was definitely an improvement. _Loki_. A strange name, but she liked it. It seemed to suit him. Now she just needed him to tell her how he had come here, and why. But he did not reveal anything more to her. Loki pushed her away and left her presence.

Lilah could still fell where her fingers had touched his skin. Something was building up inside her, an emotion she'd never experienced before. Could this be attraction? But how? She didn't know this strange man, if he in fact was a man. Even though he seemed not to have a high opinion of her, she felt compelled to get to know him, to get him to open up to her. Her heart was reaching out to him.

* * *

Even with Lilah nowhere near Loki, he could still _feel_ her. His face burned where she had touched him. No one had ever touched him so freely, without his permission, except perhaps his 'Mother'. It stirred something inside him. He hated to admit it, but he had thoroughly enjoyed her touch. It felt like a soothing balm, making him feel content for the first time in a long while. Would she touch him again, he wondered … and hoped.

Loki could not seem to stop himself from watching Lilah for the rest of the day. He wondered if she knew how much she captivated him. Perhaps, but she did not show it. All manner of animals seemed drawn to her existence, following her sometimes as she wandered around the trees and meadows. Loki felt bewitched by this earthen beauty. He did not know why, but he wanted Lilah to hold him … to love him. Yet these wants and needs only left him bitter and frustrated. Loki felt he was never meant to have what he wanted, and it left a sour taste in his mouth. However, it did not stop him from watching this exquisite female.

* * *

For the next few days, Loki seemed to hover around Lilah. Staying close, yet still far enough away. This behaviour made Lilah cheerful, noticing the change in him. In these small number of days, he had changed from the hostile and destructive man to something more calm and curious. Was her company seemed to be having a positive effect on him, pleasing Lilah beyond belief.

The next day, Lilah was sitting in one of her favourite meadows, idly picking flowers and arranging them in her hair. She hummed to herself, enjoying a relaxing moment in the sun. She had not seen Loki about this day, and that had put a dampen on her spirits. It was silly how she enjoyed him being around, watching her. Hoping to bring his whereabouts known to her, she began to sing. Lilah let her voice carry over the realm, echoing across the vast fields, the lush forest, and the fresh lakes. Her song brought peace, serenity.

Lost in her song, she closed her eyes, letting her magic take over. And as she sang, she did not notice that Loki was approaching her slowly. It was not until he was standing before her that she sensed him. Stopping her crooning, her eyes opened and she stared up at him. "Loki?"

"Continue." Was that a request or a command? Wanting to appease him, she resumed her singing. Loki knelt in the grass beside her, entranced by her voice. She closed her eyes, not wanting to scare him off. Lilah let her voice take over, her heart going into her humming.

When her eyes opened again, Loki was lying in the grass beside her. She continued to sing, hoping to entice him closer. Slowly, he brought his head to her lap, and Lilah was overjoyed. Trusting her instincts, she let her fingers thread through his hair, her nails lightly tickling his scalp. His eyes closed and he permitted her to continue to touch him. Lilah could feel her healing melody wash over him, its sound softening him from within. Pain was in his past, terrible pain. She could feel it, yet could not determine why. She wished she could ask him, but she knew he would neither tell her nor welcome her questions.

When her song had ended, Loki laid on her lap for quite some time. Lilah enjoyed him being so close, and able to touch him so intimately. For a while, he did not seem to mind. But, too soon for her liking, he lifted himself from her lap, staring into space.

"Your voice is hypnotising," his voice sounded rough. Lilah tried to calm the thrill within her at hearing those words.

"It is a song of healing," she managed to tell him.

"It was … pleasant," somehow she knew this was the most that she would get out of him today. At least it was a start.

"Thank you," she replied, hoping she sounded gracious. Lilah continued to pick flowers around her, hoping to hide her blush from his gaze. But Loki did not get up and leave. For a while he sat there beside her, both of them lost to their own thoughts. It was a comfortable silence between them, neither awkward nor unwanted. Lilah felt that this moment was the start of something quite wonderful between them. Loki had opened up to her in his own silent way. Yes, this was just the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Ever since their time together in the meadow, Loki has stayed a little closer to Lilah. Her heart skipped a beat every time she caught him watching her. A blush would grace her cheeks, and a small smirk would show on Loki's lips. It wasn't a smile, but it was something. And that little smirk did funny things to her. It was amazing to experience all these feelings she was developing for him. Amazing, and a little scary. Before she'd been sent here, she had learned of what a man's intentions might mean, but she had never been told how to receive them.

Sometimes when he was close enough, she would say things to him. Of course, he never really answered, but he listened to her babbling none the less. He didn't grow impatient or annoyed with her, just silently accepted her. Though, when she thought he was not listening, she would whisper things. Like how handsome he was, or how captivating his green eyes were, or just sigh "oh my". Then he would look at her with those gorgeous eyes, and they seemed to gleam devilishly. Which only ended in her repeating herself, "oh my".

A couple of days later, Lilah decided to sing again. She had enjoyed the intimacy they had shared, and wanted to experience it all over again, and again. Though, this time he did not lie down and let her touch him. This time he sat next to her, and watched her intensely. Their eyes met and she felt hot under his piercing gaze. As she sang, his hand lifted from his lap and came up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. His touch seemed to burn her, and _oh_ it was heavenly. Heat crept into her cheeks, and her heart accelerated.

"Your heartbeat has quickened, does my touch displease you?" There was a vulnerability in his voice that Lilah had never heard before, and it made her heart clench.

"No!" Lilah responded automatically, "I mean … your touch is … stirring." Loki's eyes widened slightly, but mischief shined in them. For a long while they sat there together as Lilah let Loki touch her. It was nothing sexual, just his fingers lightly tracing her skin that was exposed by her dress; her shoulders, arms, neck. Each glide of his long fingers sent electricity over her entire body. Lilah desperately wanted to return the favour, but did not want to scare him off. But it all seemed to end too soon. Loki left her in her spot in the grass, obviously wanting to be alone with his thoughts for now. Lilah was a little sad at his departure, but she knew that he needed time to digest this new familiarity between them.

* * *

The next day, it was raining, and both Lilah and Loki have decided to stay dry under the ruins. Loki was standing by a window, watching the rain pour from the clouds. He was completely lost to his own thoughts and didn't notice Lilah's comings and goings. The weather had turned slightly chilly, so Lilah decided to make them both something hot to drink to ward off the chill.

Using the fireplace, she boiled some water in a kettle she'd made from clay for some tea. Then, chopping some tea leaves, she put them into some clay cups and poured the water over them, infusing the tea. Once she was down, she headed over to Loki with his cup of tea. Loki did not notice her approach until she set down his cup beside him. Before she could walk away from him, his pale hand came up to grip her chin, turning her to face him. Their faces came very close to one another, and Lilah begins to burn within. _Oh my, he's so close. If I lean forward, our lips will meet_. Loki stares into her eyes, searching for something. Their breaths mingle, and Lilah feels like she's in a trance. He must know the effect he has on her when he looks at her like that. Under his gaze, it was as if everything else was forgotten and Lilah was the only things that mattered in that moment. His eyes become hooded, a potent emotion filling them. Lilah's tongue darts out to moisten her suddenly dry lips. Loki's breath hitches as he watches her tongue slide across her lips. _Oh my…_

Loki pulls away suddenly, letting her go. Lilah blinks several times, as if waking from a dream. "Thank you," he took the drink, turning from her. Lilah took it as a dismissal and let him be. Had she offended him? Lilah had thought what they had just shared was a good thing. It had felt like a force was bringing them together. She had wanted to throw herself into his arms and have him hold her, but his release made her feel cold.

Loki does not speak to her for a long while, most of the day, and this makes Lilah miserable. She had been hoping that moment would bring them closer together and he would open up to her finally. Such a stubborn man. Private parts of her body had craved his attention. It was a thrilling and intoxicating experience. Lilah wanted it to happen again so badly. She wanted to see what would happen if it had gone further; if Loki took it further. What would it be like to kiss a man, to kiss Loki? She imagined it would be unlike anything of this world. It would be wonderful, and beautiful. She desired for his kiss now, but she knew it would not be easy to attain such an affectionate gift. _Oh, please let him open up to me_.


	5. Chapter 5

The rain continues on and off for the next few days, keeping both Loki and Lilah indoors most of the time. Sometimes Lilah would go out in the rain, to walk in it and refresh, and think. Even if the rain was not of her doing, she still enjoyed the light drops caressing her skin. Loki was still silent towards her, and Lilah still didn't know what she had done wrong.

One morning, Lilah had just come back from a brisk walk in the rain, and was returning to the ruins. The rain has become heavy, and Lilah heads back to get warm and dry. Her light green dress was clinging to her skin and was almost translucent.

Just as she was walking through a door, Loki was exiting it. A collision of bodies resulted. As they pull apart, Loki takes in her state of dress, blatantly staring at her near nakedness. There was obvious approval in his emerald eyes. Lilah feels like lava and is about to melt into a puddle, when Loki suddenly pulls her into a passionate kiss. A fire burns between them as their bodies fuse together, lips seeking each other's furiously. Her heart pounds in her chest, her pulse leaping out of her skin, her breathing becoming pants. Her hands sought his body, his skin, but his leather clothing seemed to prevent her. Hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. Loki's hands came around her slim waist, pressing her body against his. _Oh_… how wonderful it was. His skin felt cold, but it did not worry Lilah. All she wanted was to be closer to him, as close as she could possibly get.

Loki's delicious lips left her own, making her want to whimper, but when they sought the sensitive flesh of her jaw line and neck, she moaned his name. Hearing his name uttered from her lips in such a way seemed to break Loki from his spell. All too soon, Loki broke away from her delicate skin. She blinked up at him, dazed and bewitched. Why had he stopped? Had something displeased him? His breathing is heavy as he gazes down at her. He seems confused, which made Lilah want to pull him to her and make it all better. But, he lets her go.

"Loki?" her voice sounds small, and vulnerable.

"Forgive me," he apologises. Loki begins to walk away from her, but she felt as if he did it reluctantly. Lilah anxiously wanted to grab him, but she guessed that he might need some space. Had he never kissed a woman before? She had never kissed a man before, yet it had been the most perfect moment ever to occur in her life. She hoped it had been just as pleasant for Loki, but guessing from his retreat she felt otherwise. Lilah was frustrated and disappointed, and a little hurt. The man needed to see some sense. Lilah was not out to hurt him, she wanted to help him, heal him, _love him_. Even though she had only known him for a short while, she had become completely besotted with him. If only he would let her love him.

* * *

Lilah didn't understand why Loki was avoiding her this time. Was he just toying with her emotions? She hoped not, because that would break her heart. His silent and brooding nature had got under her skin and into her heart. Deep down she knew he was not a cold-hearted man. Right now, he must be dealing with these new emotions in his own way. Lilah wanted to hold him and never let go, but Loki seemed to need time to himself and assess the situation. What a confusing man. Why couldn't they confront them together?

A little fed up with his silent ways, Lilah left her garden and went in search for Loki. Lilah was done waiting, and was going to act on her feelings. Before she lost her confidence, she walked straight up to Loki. Loki turned his head and regarded her approach. Her adrenaline kicked in as she stood before him. _Don't back out now_.

Loki was completely surprised when Lilah leaned up and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Desire burned through his veins and a hunger for Lilah like he'd never known. Her lips were supple and warm upon his. Usually Lilah would let him seek her out, but now she was coming to him instead. _She's so beautiful_. Her hands came around his neck and she pushed herself against him, gaining better access to his lips and his body. Loki groaned as she pressed her body to his. Lilah felt wonderful in his arms, and he didn't want to let go.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any better, Lilah's tongue hesitantly played with his own. She obviously wanted to take this further, and Loki was more than pleased to let her do so. Their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance. His hands slid around her waist, and cupped her bottom. A sigh escaped Lilah's lips, and Loki had never heard a more wonderful sound.

Pulling away from Lilah, he let them both have a breather. Loki stared down at this exquisite woman, marvelling at how she felt in his embrace. Her eyes had darkened, and her breathing was low. She peered up at him, her lips glistening from their kiss. Seeing her tousled and with passion in her eyes, could not stop Loki from leaning down and capturing her lips again in another kiss.

_By the Gods! She tasted divine!_

Lilah had begun to squirm in his arms, trying to get closer to him. It felt like she couldn't get close enough. She needed to _feel_ him. Skin to skin. Pushing herself closer to him, she could feel something hard pressing into her belly. Had she aroused Loki? Guessing from the way his hands were roaming around her body freely, he must be. A sense of pride and accomplishment filled her. But was she ready for what would happen if they continued? Could she give herself to a man she'd only known for a couple of weeks?

Lilah pulled away from Loki, though a little reluctantly. His kisses and caresses had left her mind dazzled and bewitched. She felt like she was floating on a cloud, and nothing could spoil this sensation. Loki held her, in no hurry to let go. His hand came up to cup her cheek, studying her. "You inflame me, minx," he whispered huskily.

"Shall I go?" Lilah asked, though she knew she could not leave him now.

"No!" Loki commanded and pulled her to him. Lilah could not stop the smile that came to her face. "Perhaps a walk together will … cool me." Lilah resisted the urge to giggle. Loki offered her arm and they began to walk around her realm.

Lilah could scarcely believe how far they had come. Just a few weeks ago, Loki would not even speak with her, and now here they were, holding hands and walking together in a comfortable companionship. Lilah still felt that it may take him a while to open up to her about his past, but for now it would be enough. Her heart felt warm and full. How sensational this bond between them felt. It was more wonderful than anything she could have imagined. She hoped their connection continued to grow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**_Heat_**

Loki could not stay away from Lilah. He found that he was always with her, not wanting to leave her company. Lilah seemed never to leave him as well, not wanting to be without him. It made him feel content, more content than he had been in a long time. Lilah accepted him, even though he had told her nothing of his past. He knew he would have to tell her one day, but he prayed that day would not come too soon. She made him feel welcome, and loved. What a pleasing feeling this attraction was. He found he was smiling a lot more now, just being in her presence made him feel relaxed and … _normal_.

They spent a lot of time, kissing and learning each other's bodies, finding sensitive zones and which spot would make her moan. There was nothing more exquisite than holding her, kissing her, caressing her. Her voice soothed him, her smile healed him, and her touch undid him. She was his world now, and he would do anything to keep her.

Occasionally his thoughts would turn to Asgard, and to his 'family', which only put him in a bitter mood. Though, as soon as Lilah saw that his attitude had turned bitter, she would be there, kissing him, making all coherent thoughts scatter and disappear. She never asked what was wrong, just silently accepted that he would eventually tell her. She trusted him without reservation. Loki wanted to tell her and reveal all to her, but as much as he hated to admit it, he was afraid. He was afraid she would spurn him like everyone else had when they had found out his true lineage, his true past. Though his 'family' had claimed to love him, he knew that they always watched him, waiting for him to turn. Was it such a surprise to them that he had done what he did?

Though he had been sleeping in an arm chair for most of his stay, after their kiss in the grove, Lilah had invited him to sleep in her bed. The shy and hesitant way she had asked him had made his heart flutter. Sleeping in her bed seemed to be both a gift and a curse. Though he was more than happy to be so intimately close to her, some nights he could not get to sleep for his arousal for her would keep him awake. No matter how much he wanted to have her, he would not pressure her. Loki wanted Lilah to initiate it.

* * *

Lilah could hardly believe how cheerful she was. Loki was finally opening up to her. Each kiss they shared was a blessing, a gift. Each moment they were together made her heart and soul cry out with joy. She could no longer deny that she was in love with Loki. He was her everything, and she would never let him go.

Now that he was opening up to her, though she still knew nothing of his past or where he came from, another side to him was shining through. He had a very mischievous side to him. Sometimes when Lilah was gardening in her grove, she would sometimes find her tools missing or misplaced. She would search for them, and always come back empty handed. Though when she got back to her work, she would find them in her spot, waiting for her. Loki would not be far away either, smirking at her. _What a naughty man_.

When Lilah had invited him to share her bed with her, instead of sleeping in that confounded arm chair, Lilah had never felt more nervous in her life. She'd never asked a man to sleep with her before. Lilah had stumbled over her words, and had fidgeted a great deal. Loki had found it endearing, but Lilah had felt like an idiot. But it did not stop him from climbing into her bed and holding her like she was the world to him. However, some nights she would lie awake, her hunger for him keeping her from slumber. She knew that he desired her as well, for she could feel his arousal poking into her at times. Lilah wanted to give herself to him, but she was unsure of how to initiate it. And if she did, would he laugh at her attempts?

One morning, Lilah was watching Loki sleep. He had removed his leather armour and wore only his undershirt and pants. _He's so handsome, so beautiful_. Her hands came up to touch his face, stroking his cheek tenderly. She moved in closer to kiss him, unable to resist temptation. Before she could kiss him, his eyes opened, catching her in the act. Her heart stilled at those piercing eyes, staring into her soul. With just one look he could steal her breath away.

"Loki," she whispered, "Kiss me."

Loki immediately pulled Lilah into his arms and kissed her passionately. Lilah moaned into his mouth, a fire building within her. His arms came around her, pulling her to his chest. She wantonly pressed herself to him, rubbing shamelessly against him. Loki pushed himself upon her, pinning Lilah beneath him. Her hands held on to him tightly, not wanting to let go. She kissed him without abandon, loving the ecstasy he brought her with his lips and tongue. One hand slid up her thigh, under her dress. Her breathing quickened as she felt his hand dangerously close to her most sacred area. Loki sensed her slight distress and continued his journey upward. His hand caressed her waist, to her rib cage and then upon her breasts. Lilah moaned as he gently caressed them. Her body felt like molten lava despite Loki's cold touch.

"Lilah," he breathed, his voice laden with desire. _Oh Gods_… The feel of her perfect breast in his palm was almost more than Loki could bear. He wanted nothing more than to strip them both of their clothing and have his way with her. He craved to be inside her, stroking her with his shaft. He wanted to bring her to the height of ecstasy, to pleasure her until there was nothing between them but their bodies. "Lilah," he whispered again.

"Mmm?" Lilah half-heartedly answered, too busy trying to kiss him.

"Lilah, my little minx," he chuckled, "If we continue for much longer, I will not be able to hold myself back from ravishing you."

Lilah slowly stopped her attentions and looked up into his eyes. There was definitely desire in those beautiful eyes, but there was also uncertainty. Loki removed his hand from upon her breast. No, he would not take her until she was completely sure that that was what she wanted. He would not be a beast and take her when she was not entirely ready.

"I … I am sorry," she whispered, an embarrassed blush across her lovely cheekbones. Why was she apologising? Loki shook his head. Why must women be so confusing?

"There is nothing to apologise for, my dear," Loki kissed her forehead, trying to reassure her. She snuggled into his embrace. Loki held her tightly, grateful for having this woman in his life. He did not want to think what he would do without her beside him. Soon, they both fell back asleep, both unsatisfied and a little frustrated. Loki was a patient man, and Lilah was worth the wait.

_I love you_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_**Together**_

_Why is this so difficult?_ Lilah was having a frustrating day. She had taken some time away from Loki so she could have some time to her thoughts. Lilah wanted to give her body to Loki, but she felt nervous. Would it hurt? What would happen after? She did not want things to change between them after they copulate. Would it become awkward?

Lilah let out a frustrated scream and threw a rock across the lake. It did not make her feel any better, however. Exasperated and **god damn horny**, Lilah stripped off her clothes and decided to have a dip in the lake. She needed something to cool her off.

As she relaxed in the cool waters, Lilah's thoughts turned to Loki. She could not help but wonder what Loki would look like without his clothes. A fiery blush crossed her cheeks as she imagined what he could look like. She knew he would be beautiful.

* * *

Loki went in search for Lilah. Where had that minx gone? Was she trying to avoid him? He continued his search towards the lake. Perhaps she had gone for a swim? As he came closer, he did indeed hear some splashing. Loki slowed his pace, hoping he might sneak up on the unsuspecting Lilah.

Getting closer to his destination, Loki hid behind a tree and peered around it. Lilah was in the lake, and she was completely _naked_. Loki's breath caught it his throat, his body frozen by the sight. Lilah was waist deep within the water, her arms idly swishing through the water. Her long auburn hair hid her breasts from view, but Loki could imagine their perfection. The water prevented him from seeing anything else, but even though his could not see as much as he would like, it was enough to drive him wild. He knew she was lush and soft, he had felt as much.

Lilah had left her clothes on the shore, forgotten and abandoned. A smirk came across his lips, a most devilish idea coming to his mind. Using his art of stealth, he sneaked over to the pile of clothes and grabbed them. Then silently snuck away, and headed back to the castle to await her return.

* * *

Once Lilah was refreshed enough, and had cooled off a bit, she left the pleasant waters of the lake and headed over to her clothes. But she found that her clothes were nowhere to be seen. _But I had left them just here. Where could they have possibly-_ Lilah rolled her eyes, _Loki_.

* * *

Loki waited for Lilah in a chair in her 'bedroom', facing the doorway. When he heard Lilah enter, he smirked. He was now about to get his wish, he would see Lilah naked. When she entered the room, Loki's breath stilled, a burst of desire shooting straight to his groin. She was more beautiful than he could ever have imagined. A heavy blush was worn on her cheeks as she tried to hide her nakedness. Her nipples poked through her hair, making Loki ache to touch them, suckle them.

Standing from his seat, Loki slowly strode over to Lilah, his smirk still upon his lips. Lilah stood her ground, not letting him intimidate her. _Such a lovely creature_. He wanted nothing more than to pick her up and carry her to the bed and make her scream his name in pleasure. But first he would prepare her for his attentions.

"How beautiful you look, my dear," Loki spoke in a low sultry tone, "Completely vulnerable to her gaze." He could see his words brought goosebumps to her skin, her nipples visibly hardening. He reached out to touch her, but didn't make contact. His hands hovered, just mere millimetres away from her skin. He was afraid if he touched her, this vision of loveliness would vanish.

"Touch me, Loki," her voice was hoarse, her breathing low, her eyes hooded. _She wants me_. This knowledge amazed him and made him even more aroused. "Please," she begged. Her words undid him.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her naked body to him. Their lips crashed together in a heated kiss, tongues melding together, fighting for dominance. Loki won that battle, and took possession of her mouth. She moaned into his kiss, her knees buckling. Swiftly, he picked her up from the ground and carried her to the bed. Gently he laid her down on the covers, keeping his lips locked with hers.

Lilah pressed a hand against his chest, breaking their kiss. Loki searched her eyes, looking for any sign of discomfort. But there was none, only desire. Her hand trailed down his chest to the hem of his light leather tunic. "Please," her voice hoarse. Loki obliged and let her undress him. Her hands shook slightly, her nerves getting the best of her. Once he was naked from the waist up, he took her hands and kissed her knuckles affectionately. She placed her hands upon his chest, and traced her delicate fingers across his kin. Loki shivered under her touch. "Lilah," he murmured softly.

"Loki, show me how to please you," Lilah looked up into his eyes, pleading.

"Just keep touching me," Loki breathed and brought her in for another kiss. Lilah's legs came up and wrapped around his waist, bringing his pelvis into contact with hers. Lilah groaned into his mouth. One of Loki's hands travelled down the length of her incredibly sexy body to her crotch, cupping her womanhood.

"Loki," she whined. His fingers parted her lips and toyed with her clitoris. She bucked into his hand. Her slick, moist heat clenched around his fingers as he pumped them inside her. She quivered under his touch, her body surrendering to his ministrations. And when she let her body go to his touch, she orgasmed right into his hand, screaming out his name. As her body recovered from her powerful orgasm, Loki tenderly kissed her neck, chest and breasts. Lilah whimpered, her body now very sensitive. "Loki, please," she panted, touching his face and bringing him in for a kiss, "Please, make love to me."

Loki made quick work of getting rid of the rest of his clothing, and was now naked before her. Lilah stared at him, taking everything in. Loki felt slightly self-conscious under her gaze. Lilah leaned forward and took his arm, pulling him to her. Her kiss seared him, filling his soul with warmth.

* * *

Lilah wanted him, _needed_ him. It felt like she couldn't get close enough, no matter how hard she tried. She needed him inside her. This need was consuming her, until it was all she knew. Her body was restless, her hands clumsy as she wandered Loki's body. And what a body it was! She had never seen anything more beautiful. His tall pale body was slim and very toned. She wanted to touch him everywhere, explore his entire body, with her hands, lips and tongue. His manhood was certainly impressive, and she had idly wondered if it would fit inside her. But such worries vanished from her mind when Loki lay naked upon her, the tip of his phallus teasing her entrance.

Loki's head lifted to look her in the eyes, concern hidden through the desire shining in them. "Is this what you want?" Loki asked. It touched her heart that he was so concerned about her, and it only made her love him more.

Lilah cupped his cheek tenderly, "More than anything."

Loki kissed her palm, then in one stroke he entered her virgin warmth. Lilah cried out at the sudden pain, tears springing to her eyes. She had not expected it to hurt. "I'm sorry," Loki kissed her tears, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" Lilah almost shouted, "Don't you dare!" Loki smiled down at her, and it made her heart flutter. He set a slow pace, grinding gently, making Lilah accustomed to his size. The pain ebbed away and was replaced by the most wonderful sensation. Lilah panted beneath him as pleasure took over. She clung to Loki, pulling him deeper within her core. Loki grunted as she squeezed him, his breath quickening as well. "Loki," she moaned and kissed his shoulder, biting softly on his flesh.

Encouraged by her plea, Loki began to thrust harder, deeper. She mewled loudly, the pleasure almost overwhelming. And when she felt the beginnings of something powerful start to build, she gripped Loki. Her walls quivered around his shaft, and all of a sudden the pleasure burst and Lilah screamed out her ecstasy.

* * *

Loki groundinto Lilah's trembling womanhood, his own orgasm soon joining hers. He cried out her name as he came inside her. As he was releasing his seed, he could feel himself changing. His mind opened up and connected with Lilah's right at their most intimate moment. Lilah looked up into Loki's eyes with curiosity burning through her, sensing something was happening. She could feel the telepathic connection. Loki's eyes widened in shock. His memories, past and present, flooded through his mind and into Lilah's. Nothing was left hidden. Lilah's eyes glazed over as she lived each memory. Loki afraid of what was happening tried to break the bond, but it was too late, Lilah had seen everything. Loki felt a change overcome him, his body returning to its natural form. _NO! _

* * *

_**To all the silent readers out there, please comment. It gives me inspiration to continue writing.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**-K**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**To Love A Jötunn**_

Lilah watched in fascination, almost in a trance, as Loki's skin began to turn blue, makings appearing on his flesh. His eyes met hers, and she gasped as the red orbs stared into her golden brown ones. So what she had seen through the bond was true? Was that really his past? He had done terrible things, and terrible things had been done to him. She had seen the Tesseract control his mind, fill it with evil thoughts. It had turned his need for love, to prove himself worthy, into something ugly. She wanted to comfort him, speak of her love for him.

Loki pulled away from Lilah, sitting on the edge of the bed. Lilah tried to reach out to him, but he would not have it. He sat there in silence for a while, his body staying in his Jötunn form.

"Now you have seen me for what I truly am," Loki growled and turned his gaze to meet Lilah's, "What will you do?" Shyly, Lilah reached out to touch his blue skin. The hue of his skin was strange, but not at all unattractive. It was cold to touch, as always. She traced the raised markings that had appeared, getting to know this new Loki, the Jötunn.

"Loki," she whispered, coming to sit behind him, kissing his shoulder, "I love you." Loki stilled as her arms came to wrap around his middle. "Nothing can change that." His red eyes locked with hers, wide with shock. "What happened in the past is just that, the past."

Loki's eyes were shining with unshed tears, and Lilah's heart reached out to him. He turned in her arms, coming to face her. "You… You love me?"

"Yes," she cupped his face between her hands, enjoying the feel of his cold skin against her palms. Lilah leaned up, "I love you, Loki," she kissed his blue lips tenderly. His hands came to wrap around her, pulling her naked body to him. Their kiss was slow and gentle, both of them exploring and memorising everything about each other. Lilah let her hands twist in his hair, putting all her love into this kiss.

She needed to prove to Loki that she did love him, and show him her love. Lilah pulled Loki closer and pushed him down on to the bed. Her hands ran over his chest, his stomach, and his hardening manhood, caressing its growing length. As she explored and learned his new body, Loki's hands held onto her tightly, as if she would disappear. He was vulnerable, and Lilah wanted to make sure he never felt like that again. Even though his skin was cold, his touch set her body on fire. She felt herself become aroused once more, and Loki was as well. His manhood poked her newly moistened nether lips. It amazed her that Loki had become aroused again so quickly, but then again, he was a **God**.

Loki's tongue probed her mouth, seeking entrance, dancing with her own tongue. She moaned into his mouth, his kiss sending her into oblivion. Loki shifted his hips beneath her, the head of his penis penetrating her entrance. "Loki," Lilah sighed, that beautiful pleasure starting. Lilah let Loki's shaft fill her, both of them groaning at the union. Lilah was still sore, but it was a wonderful tender feeling. Loki lifted himself up from the bed, embracing her. His hands glided up her back, letting her rock herself upon his member.

Loki did not want to let her go. This beautiful woman had somehow wormed her way into his cold heart, his broken soul, and made it work again, made him whole. And here she was, making love to him, not just Loki of Asgard, but Loki the Jötunn. He felt whole, complete. Lilah was the missing puzzle piece to his broken heart. _Gods_, he loved her. Loki could only watch in awe as Lilah swayed her hips, pumping his penis with her inner walls. Her sighs and moans were music to his ears, each one filling his heart with warmth, with love. Loki held her, letting her take her pleasure. He gave himself to her, completely. His eyes closed and let himself get lost in the moment.

"I love you," Lilah sighed, clinging to him. He'd never heard sweeter words. He kissed her fervently, needing to feel her in every way possible. Her legs wrapped around him, cradling him to her. Their love-making was slow and gentle, filled with devotion and passion. It was gentle and enchanting. And when that wonderful peak around once more, they climaxed together, holding each other closely.

Afterwards, as they lay in each arms, Loki's skin slowly turned back to his Asgardian form. Lilah was asleep in his embrace, holding him like he was her everything. How lucky he was to have her. He kissed her forehead devotedly. "I love you, Lilah."

* * *

Since that night, their love continued to grow. Nights were spent in each other's arms, exploring, loving. Mornings were filled with romantic kisses and caresses. There were hardly ever times when they were not with each other. Neither seemed to want to be without the other for long. Both had been so long without love and companionship, that neither wanted to waste the time that they had together.

Loki knew that one day, Odin would send someone to come for him. He sensed that Lilah knew this as well, but she never voiced her concerns. Loki prayed that his banishment was permanent. He could not think what life would be like without Lilah. His mood would always turn foul when he thought of being without her, if they took him away and never let him see her again. How long did they have together? He wished they had meet under better circumstances, but what was done was done.

Though it did not stop him from wishing he could bring Lilah to his home, show everyone what a beautiful woman he'd acquired. Show everyone that there was someone who loved him unconditionally. Show them that she did not fear him, did not judge him, and did not condemn him. Perhaps now he was worthy, but he doubted he would ever get the chance to prove it.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Beast Inside**_** Me**

Lilah could not be happier even if she tried. She had a wonderful man who loved her, and who she loved in return. Even if he technically wasn't a man but a God and a Jötunn, she did not care. They spent a lot of time in bed together, making love. There was a lot of time to make up for when they weren't together. Loki was gentle and caring in his love-making, treating Lilah as if she were made of glass. Though this was more than anything she could have dreamed since she was untried in the ways of coupling, sometimes she wished Loki wasn't so calm with her. Now she had begun to crave something more exciting and … _animalistic_. She knew deep down that Loki was being gentle with her for a reason; he was trying to prove that he was not a monster. Though, he should know that he was not a monster in Lilah's eyes.

One evening, Loki is reading a book he had found, sitting on the edge of the bed. Lilah was frustrated and horny, craving something fiery between the sheets. Loki is taken completely by surprise when Lilah pushes him down on the bed, throwing the book away. Savagely, she strips him of his clothes and tosses them aside. Loki is in awe as she watches Lilah rip her own garments from her body, immediately aroused by this wild side of her. Even though Loki always envisioned Lilah as a kind and gentle, but this fiery temptress side of her was something else. Loki knew he would very much enjoy this side of her. Loki also takes this as permission to be rough with her as well.

At first, Loki is content for Lilah to be in control, but his more dominant side was taking over. Loki growled and grabbed Lilah roughly by the waist. Savagely he kissed her plump lips, and Lilah let out a submissive sigh. Pleased he had won the dominance battle, Loki smirked into their kiss. Lilah clung to him, pressing herself to him, her naked breasts flush against his chest. Loki stood up from his spot on the bed, bringing Lilah with him. Instantly, her legs wrapped around his slim waist. Loki could feel her arousal on his skin. Loki slammed her against the wall, a squeak of surprise bursting through her lips. He claimed her mouth again, biting, sucking. His hands explored every inch of her body, his long fingers scratching and marking her skin with red lines.

Lilah showed no distress to his aggressive handling, but instead seemed to become more aroused. This pleased Loki greatly. Without any warning, Loki plunged his shaft deep inside her centre. Lilah cried out, surprised by his abrupt entrance.

"That's it, my love," Loki snarled possessively. Her head fell back against the wall, whining her pleasure. His thrusts were hard, his movements rowdy. He bared his teeth, growling. He attacked her neck with his teeth, biting the soft flesh, leaving love bites across her skin. Her moans became screams as he pounded into her ruthlessly. Loki could feel her peak approaching and picked up his pace. Her back slammed against the wall with each thrust, a blissful pain heightening her ecstasy. Lilah howled into the night as Loki tipped her over the edge and into oblivion. Loki felt his own release coming as her vaginal walls clenched tightly around his shaft.

"I love you," Lilah breathed, looking into his eyes. Those words were his undoing. Loki came into her heat, a powerful release. For a moment his eyes turned red as he surrendered to the pleasure.

Once their quaking orgasms finally rode out, their bodies quivering, Loki took Lilah over to the bed and laid her down upon its covers. Her eyes were drooping with sleep, but she fought against the exhaustion, wanting to stay awake with Loki. Loki came down to lie beside her, Lilah instantly going into his embrace. Affectionately he kissed her forehead. "I love you," he whispered against her skin. She squeezed him lovingly, her body succumbing to sleep.

* * *

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. Time seemed to blur together while Loki and Lilah grew to love each other more each day. There was nothing secret between them anymore. Everything was out in the open. Loki could be himself around Lilah, and never have to worry about being something he's not. She never shied away when he returned to his Jötunn form. She never feared him when he lost his temper, just simply let him have his space and cool off some steam. He never had to choose his words around her, he could say anything he liked.

Lilah also opened up to him and revealed the nature of her powers, and her limits. He learned that she could help things grow, and also create seedlings. But doing too much would drain her energy. If she used it excessively, she could die. That is why she took such care in looking after her realm, for if she neglected it, it could cost her her life.

Loki had come to believe that his exile was a permanent one, and hardly ever worried about the appearance of his 'father' or his 'brother'. There had not been any sighting or clue of their return. This pleased Loki greatly. He could now live a wonderful life with Lilah, and never had to worry about his punishment ever again. Though, if they ever found out that Loki was not suffering in his banishment, things could take a turn for the worse. Somehow, Lilah had convinced him that they would be safe, and nothing could take him away from her. Loki hoped more than anything that she was right. For if they tried to take Lilah away from him, he wasn't sure what he would do. One thing was for certain, Loki would kill to keep her safe.

* * *

**More Loki smut... Nothing wrong with that ;)**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to all the people who are reviewing this story! Oh my Gosh! Thank you! I had no idea people were enjoying it so much. It makes me want to continue writing. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_**Visitors**_

One morning, Loki was waiting for Lilah out in their favourite meadow. It was the same meadow where she had first sang to him. The moment, he recalled, when he had started to fall in love with her. Wild flowers surrounded him, trees of all kinds in the distance, and not a cloud in the sky. Lilah had left his company to get them something to eat and drink together. Lilah had a gift with growing food, and it was the most delicious food he'd ever tasted. Loki could not keep the smile from his lips while he waited. He was certainly blessed to have fallen in love with a nature elemental. Dressed in a light tunic and pants that Lilah had made for him, Loki soaked up the sun's rays, warming his cold body.

Unbidden, the weather began to change. Dark clouds started to form in the sky, and Loki frowned in confusion. What was the sudden change in weather about? Lightning and thunder began to sound, making Loki stand from his spot on the grass.

"Oh no," Loki whispered. This weather change could only mean one thing. Nothing good ever came from such weather. His gaze shifting to the ruins, Loki hoped that Lilah stayed inside, away from the trouble that would no doubt start when his Brother arrived with his posse. Loki did not want to think of what would happen if Lilah got in the way.

* * *

Lilah was making tea by the fire for her and Loki to sip on while they lazed in their meadow, when she heard the weather take a turn for the worse. Thunder and Lightning? Lilah was confused as to where this had come from. How had the weather turned so sour in such a short time? It was unlike anything she had ever known. What had brought on this sudden change?

Realisation made the kettle drop from her hands, smashing against the floor into hundreds of pieces. _Loki!_ Her heart stilled as she ran for the meadow. Thunder and Lightning could only mean one thing. There was no doubt that Thor had returned for Loki. It was certain that Thor would take Loki away from her. **_No._** She would not let them take him. Picking up her dress, she ran as fast as she could, hoping that she would not be too late. She hoped that she could beg Thor to let Loki stay with her.

When Lilah did finally reach their spot, six people were now there instead of one. She recognised them from the memories she had seen in Loki's mind, their names coming to her. To her dismay, a mask was now covering Loki's mouth, his hands in cuffs. Anger filled Lilah's veins, rage bubbling through her. _How dare they touch him!_ Summoning roots through the ground, the vines grabbed on to the people closest to Loki, Volstagg and Hogun, holding them up into the air.

* * *

Loki felt contempt towards his 'Brother' as Thor placed the muzzle upon his face, binding his powers. Thor had also handcuffed him, so that his escape would be impossible. Before they could leave, Volstagg and Hogun were thrown into the air, suspended by vines. Loki's head quickly turned to see Lilah in the distance, a furious expression upon her beautiful face.

_No!_

Loki wanted to tell her to run, but the muzzle prevented him from doing so. And now that his powers were bound, he couldn't use their connection to warn her. Thor, Sif and Fandral stood completely surprised, unused to fighting a foe such as Lilah. And just as surprised to find another being in this realm. They had assumed, just as Loki had when he arrived, that this realm was abandoned, and a wasteland.

"Let him go!" Lilah yelled, her hair wild and eyes black as night. Loki had never seen her like this. She'd never told him of this side of her. Was this because of the aggressive use of her powers?

"Who is she?" Sif turned to Thor, her sword ready.

"I do not know. This place was meant to be abandoned," Thor answered, readying _Mjölnir. _ If Thor struck Lilah with Lightning, then Loki would surely go mad.

"No matter," Sif remarked, and charged at Lilah. Loki strained against Thor and Fandral holding him, wanting to protect Lilah from Sif. That woman was skilled in battle, and cocky.

Loki watched in surprise as Lilah knocked Sif aside, and advanced towards them. That would surely be a blow to Sif's ego. Volstagg and Hogun had cut themselves free of Lilah's vines and joined in the battle, weapons ready. Loki watched in amazement as Lilah held off their assault using her powers, slowly wearing them down as nature battled with steel. But Loki could see that it was taking a toll on her body. Her skin had turned a light green all over, her eyes still black. Her breathing had become laboured, sweat coating her body. Loki desperately wanted to help her. He could not bear to see her like this. And God's forbid if the warriors harmed her.

"Give it up, nymph!" Sif yelled, thrusting with her sword, Lilah dodged it only just. Lilah was quick, but her movements were becoming sluggish.

Hogun came from behind, slashing with his morning star. Lilah leant forward to get out of reach from his swing, but it cut across her back. Lilah let out a scream as fresh blood seeped from the gash.

_**Noooooo!**_

Lilah fell to her knees, exhausted and beyond her limit. If she did not stop, Lilah would surely die. But before Lilah could continue her assault, Sif hit her over the head with the blunt end of her sword, knocking Lilah out. Her eyes met Loki's as she fell, before they closed and she hit the ground with a thud.

"What shall we do with her?" Fandral asked as they gathered around Lilah's unconscious body. Loki struggled against his captors, anxious to be by Lilah's side once more. _Please let her be ok._

"We should take her with us, and question her," Hogun added.

"Agreed," Thor said, "I would very much like to hear what happened here."

"She's dangerous," Sif argued, "We should leave her here." Loki wanted nothing more than to snap Sif's neck at that moment. Lilah was _not _dangerous. If they hadn't threatened her, this wouldn't have happened.

"We can't just leave the poor thing here, she's wounded," Fandral pointed out.

"Have you forgotten that she _attacked_ us?" Sif debated, not at all liking the idea of taking Lilah with them.

"And I want to know why," Thor pointed out, "Fandral, carry our little fighter. We shall take her with us." Sif bristled beside Thor as Fandral picked up Lilah from the ground, careful of her wounds. Loki stiffened as Fandral touched her. He knew of Fandral's gifts with women, and did not want his hands on his woman. Though Loki could not use his powers to blast Fandral to pieces, he could only be content to glare at him.

"Heimdall!" Thor shouted, and soon the Tesseract brought them back to Asgard. Everything else happened in a blur, since Loki was too fascinated on Lilah's health. She did not wake on the trip, and was still unconscious. Loki was taken away from Lilah, no matter how much he struggled. Thrust into a prison cell, his handcuffs were taken off, but the muzzle remained. It was driving him insane to know what had happened with Lilah. For a long while he pounded on the cell glass, but to no avail. His pleas were unheard because of the muzzle, the guards not caring about his imploration. Loki tried reaching out with his mind to Lilah, but an intense pain seared his temple. _ Damn them!_ A burning rage bubbled inside him. If they hurt Lilah in any way, Loki would see them suffer.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Imprisoned**_

Lilah was lying in a cell, still unconscious. The healers had treated her wound, but it would still scar. The massive use of her powers left her drained and vulnerable, keeping her knocked out for days. Frigga was watching her through the prison glass on the third day; fascinated by the stories she'd heard from Thor about her trying to protect Loki. Loki would not reveal anything to them, and so they had waited for the woman to awaken. What had happened between them? Had this nymph somehow found a way into Loki's cold heart? Frigga wanted to question this unknown woman. Though Loki was not her real son, she still considered him as her own. She needed to know if this woman had brought back the son she once knew.

Frigga was not happy that Loki was imprisoned once again, but since the circumstances had changed, Thor had deemed it necessary until they had all the facts. Loki had meant to be living in exile with no other living person or thing, so that he may think on what he had done. Somehow, a nymph had made it to that realm and brought it back to life, according to Thor's report, and had changed Loki. Though, until they had answers, Loki was to remain in his cell.

When Lilah roused from her slumber, Frigga commanded that the guards let her enter.

"My Lady, she could be dangerous," one guard cautioned her.

Frigga smiled endearingly to the young guard. "I will be fine." The guard was hesitant, but he could not ignore an order from the Queen. Frigga stepped into the cell, and over to the young woman.

"W-where am I?" the woman asked, her voice hoarse. She rose from her bed, wincing from her wounds and sore muscles. She would need another session with the Healers.

"Do not be frightened, little one. You are on Asgard," Frigga stood before Lilah. Lilah looked up from her spot on the hard mattress and into the eyes of the Queen.

"You are Frigga," Lilah gasped, recognition in her eyes. Frigga was confused. She'd never seen this woman in her life, yet Lilah seemed to know exactly who she was. Lilah bowed her head, "My Queen."

"Please," Frigga held up her hand, stopping Lilah, "I am more interested in how you know me."

"I have seen you, my Lady, in Loki's memories," Lilah explained. His memories? Could she read minds like her son? "Our minds bonded and I saw his past." Then she knew of Loki's true heritage, and she had still fought for him? There was silence while Frigga regarded this woman. "I love him."

_Love? _What had happened between them? "My dear, please tell me everything." And so Lilah did, and Frigga was enlightened by a side that she never knew Loki had. It was even more surprising to find out that the Tesseract had been poisoning his mind. She hoped that Lilah was telling the truth, but deep down she knew that she was. Everything seemed to make sense. But this would not sit well with Odin. Loki was still responsible for his crimes. "I'm afraid that Odin will most likely not believe your tale."

"But it's not a tale," Lilah pleaded, "He's a different man now, and holding him in a prison cell will only make things worse." Frigga wanted to help the poor woman, but there was nothing Frigga could do. She wanted her son to be free as much as Lilah did, but Odin would want proof. Tears had started to form in Lilah's eyes, fearing for her beloved. It touched Frigga's heart. "You said that exile was to be his punishment, yet the first thing you do when you bring him home is put him in a cell. If he is to redeem himself, you must give him a chance." Lilah's eyes filled with unshed tears, feeling sorrow for her beloved. "C-Can I see him?"

* * *

The guards had Loki handcuffed once more, tired of him trying to get their attention to let him see Lilah. He was hand cuffed to the wall, to keep him in his place. Still Loki had heard nothing from Lilah, nor his Brother or Father. What were they waiting for? He grew restless, and his anger still grew. Did they not realise that keeping him in this cell would only worsen the matter? Frustrated beyond belief, Loki closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. Lilah would not want to see him like this, but thinking of Lilah would only made Loki angrier.

When Loki heard the cell door being opened, he assumed they were bringing him some sort of nourishment. Though when he opened his eyes and saw that the guards were permitting Lilah entrance into his cell, his heart soared. Lilah looked incredibly tired, circles under her eyes, her skin pale. She was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, though. He noticed that Frigga was standing at the cell door as well. Had his Mother brought her here? At first he thought this to be a trick of some kind, to tease and torture him with what he could not have. But the thoughts were soon dismissed from his mind, Frigga was not that cruel. Frigga, his _Mother_, was the only one that Loki still cared for.

Once the doors were open, Lilah rushed over to Loki, tears in her eyes. She embraced him tightly, "Oh Loki!" Loki wanted to return the embrace, but the handcuff's prevented him. _Damn them!_ Lilah pulled away to cup his face, her fingers tracing over the muzzle. Loki craved to feel her delicate fingers on his skin, to kiss those plump lips. The lack of intimacy he could show was driving him crazy. "I don't like seeing you like this," Lilah spoke softly, tears trailing down her soft cheeks. Loki wanted to wipe her tears away, wishing she would not cry for him. He had made his bed, and now he must lie in it. He had hoped that Lilah would not have been carried into this mess with him. She should have been spared from this chaos.

Lilah turned her head to look at the guards, and to Frigga. There was a pleading look within those honey coloured orbs, silently begging Frigga to release Loki. Like Loki, Frigga was helpless to Lilah's gaze. Frigga commanded the guards to release Loki from his chains. At first the guards protested, knowing that Odin would not approve. "I will deal with Odin," Frigga stated, "Release him."

The chains were removed, the muzzle taken from his face. His jaw was stiff from not using it, his mouth dry. The guards quickly left the cell, not wanting to be in the same room if Loki lost his temper. But Loki only had eyes for Lilah. Her hands came to his face once more, this time using her powers to bring him some relief from the discomfort. "Don't," Loki's voice was hoarse from misuse, stopping Lilah from diminishing her energy even more.

"But-," Lilah protested, but Loki grabbed her hands.

"Do not weaken yourself for my sake," Loki whispered, holding her hands like a lifeline. Lilah implored him with her eyes, but Loki held firm against her. _Wicked woman_. She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his dry lips. Loki closed his eyes, in complete bliss. When he began to feel a tingling sensation on his mouth, he knew instantly that Lilah was healing him through their kiss. But Loki could not pull away. For days he had craved her touch, and now he had her in his arms, he would not waste the time they had.

Desperate for her, Loki deepened their sweet kiss to something more sinful. Lilah moaned into his mouth, pulling away. "Loki, we are being watched," a new sparkle in her eyes. Loki knew she wanted him just as much, as she pressed wantonly against him.

He sighed deeply, leaning his forehead against hers. Their arms wrapped around each other, holding on dearly. Their eyes closed, enjoying each other's company, happy to be together once more. They stayed like that for a long while, grateful to be reunited.

"I love you," she breathed, tears threatening to fall once more. Loki cupped her face and brought her eyes to meet his.

"We will make it through this," Loki promised, wiping her tears away. Loki wanted to protect her, but he wasn't sure how he could do that from within this cell. He wanted to give Lilah the world, but he was sure that he would never be allowed to leave this cell ever again. In all honesty, he knew he had brought this all upon himself. But surely it had not been entirely his fault. He wanted to show Lilah his home, with her proudly displayed on his arm. It was all futile now. _Can they not see that they only needed to have shown me their love?_ All he had wanted was to be worthy in their eyes. To be equal. Loki took a deep breath, "Lilah, if they decide to execute me…"

"No! Don't say that," Lilah stopped his spiel, "I will find a way to free you." Loki was touched by her dedication. Her undying optimism was truly wonderful, but if his life was to be forfeit, at least Lilah would be safe. Loki wanted to believe her words, but what could she do?

* * *

**A/N:**

To all my fantastic readers out there who are getting a bit confused with the plot line. This is set after _The Avengers, _and before _Thor 2_. Loki was banished for however long Odin saw fit, then if he had learned the error of his ways, Odin might spare him. I hope that clears everything up :D

And also, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! My God! It makes me squeal at my laptop, hehe. Plus, I hope this chapter is satisfactory. More to come later ;)

And OMG! Have you seen the trailer for _Thor 2_?Heavens above! Could Tom Hiddleston get any hotter? *faints*


	12. Chapter 12

_**Exchanging of Words**_

After her time with Loki in his cell, Lilah was sent back to her own. Frigga decided that Lilah was no longer a threat and gave Lilah her own room within the castle. Of course, Lilah would still be watched the guards of Asgard.

"You can stay here," Frigga opened the doors to a beautifully decorated room, "It has not been in use for a long time." Most of the décor was emerald green and gold.

"Is this Loki's room?" Lilah asked in wonder. She had seen Loki's room briefly in his mind, but being inside it was completely different. There was a large bed in the middle of the room, looking incredibly soft and inviting. Lilah could not help but think of how many sleepless nights Loki had spent on that bed. She hoped that when he got free, Lilah could give him some new memories on his bed.

"I have kept it clean for when Loki would return," Frigga said quietly, still not happy that Loki was a prisoner. They were both suffering, but Lilah had faith that it would soon come to an end. The plan was to talk to Odin and convince him of Loki's changed demeanour; that he was a different man. But as Frigga had said, the All-Father would need proof, not just words.

Frigga kept silent as Lilah explored Loki's bed chamber. "I shall leave you to get your rest," she announced after a while, "Someone will bring you dinner. And if you wish to go anywhere in the castle, someone will need to accompany you."

"Thank you, My Lady," Lilah curtseyed. Frigga smiled at her before she left Lilah alone. The door closed with a thud. Lilah was alone.

A weight pressed down on her heart, fearing for Loki's life. When she had left him, or more like forced to leave, his words had scared her. Loki believed that there would be no mercy for him, that his life was forfeit. Lilah fell heavily on to Loki's bed, tears filling her eyes and blurring her vision. She did not want to think what life would be like without Loki in it. She could not let that happen, she wouldn't.

Closing her eyes, trying to stop the crippling pain of being without her love, she tried using the bond to reach out to Loki.

"Ahhh!" a severe pain shot through her skull as she met a resistance. Clutching her head, she tried to soothe the hurt. _They must have bound his powers again_. She tried once more, this time trying to push through the barrier. The pain returned, but Lilah tried to ignore it, desperate to check in on Loki. But the more she tried, the more intense the pain became. _Loki…_ The pain became too great and Lilah ended up passing out.

**-/-**

Lilah kept passing in and out of consciousness. Sometimes she would see faces, blurred through her hazy vision. Sometimes it would be darkness. When she finally came to, she felt a fluttering in her stomach, an almost nauseous feeling. Her eyes fluttered open, and saw a couple of people in white attending to her. She tried to move her limbs, but found she was still too weak. All she could manage was a moan.

"Rest, milady," one woman told her in a soothing voice. Lilah desperately tried to keep her eyes open, however they felt like lead. The woman stood up and approached another woman. "She will recover, my Queen."

"Thank you for your help," Lilah heard the Queen reply. Lilah felt her eyes closing, but she fought the weight of sleep, wanting to hear everything. "Was there anything else that you discovered in your diagnosis?"

"My Lady, whilst we were examining here, we found that she is with-," Lilah couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, the voice fading to muffling as she succumbed to the blackness.

**-/-**

When Lilah came too once more, her body still felt heavy, but was on the mend. She still felt incredibly groggy, but this time her eyes did not feel so heavy. She had no idea how long she had been out of it, but she hoped it had not been too long. Her sleepy eyes scanned the room, searching for any sign of other people. Seeing that there was no one else around, she deduced that she was alone in Loki's room. Sitting up on the covers, she clutched her head, a headache threatening to split her skull. And that fluttering was still within her stomach, but the nauseousness had passed. Lilah reminded herself not to try and break the magic that was preventing her from connecting with Loki, lest she want to kill herself.

Looking beside her she saw that someone had left a platter of fruit, cheeses and bread, along with a pitcher of red wine. Lilah nibbled for a bit, hoping to regain some of her strength so she could leave the bed. Perhaps today she could go exploring about the castle.

Rising from the bed once she had her fill, Lilah first went in search of something to dress in. An array of dresses had been left in a wardrobe for her, ranging in all different celestial colours. _How extravagant_. Though, Lilah only had eyes for one dress. A dress that she knew was made especially for her. She donned the dress with Loki's colours, wishing she could be with him right now. Seeing herself in the mirror, a small smile came upon her red lips. Loki would no doubt enjoy seeing her wearing his colours.

As she was thinking of Loki, she wondered if they had reached a decision while she was unconscious. Slightly panicking, she opened the doors leading out of Loki's chambers. Two guards stood at attention at the doors, both looking to her as she walked out. Smiling shyly at them, she waited for them to tell her to return to her chambers.

"Ma'am, you are permitted to explore the castle," one guard spoke to her, his voice holding authority. "A word of caution, you are being watched."

Lilah nodded her understanding and left the guards to their duties. As she wandered around, she did indeed notice that she was being watched. There were guards around every corner, all of them alerted to her presence. Lilah felt caged, and she wished to be outside with nature. She missed the grass beneath her feet, the wind in her hair, and the sun upon her face. As she walked, she pondered if she could find her way to Loki's prison cell.

While Lilah strolled, she came across a balcony overlooking the kingdom of Asgard. Lilah gasped as she took in the tremendous view. Asgard was indeed beautiful, unlike anything she'd ever seen or imagined. Seeing it through Loki's memories was nothing like experiencing it for herself. Filled with awe and wonder, Lilah took in every detail. Even though she was overcome by its beauty, she craved to experience this with Loki. Unwanted tears came to her eyes. _I have been terribly weepy lately._

"Lady Lilah?" a voice came from behind her. Lilah turned around to find Thor standing in the doorway.

"Prince Thor," Lilah bowed, but he waved her off and approached her.

"I hope you are well?" Thor asked politely.

"I am much better, thank you," Lilah responded, waiting for the barrage of questions that would inevitably be asked, "How is Loki?"

"He asks for you constantly," Thor answered, "Please, help me understand what happened in your realm. What has changed my Brother so much?"

"Can you not understand, of all people, what it is like to fall in love, my Prince?" Lilah asked. Thor looked away from Lilah, obviously thinking about the mortal woman on Midgard. Thor stayed quite while he contemplated her words. "I fell in love with him. I knew nothing of his past, or his heritage, or what he had done. Yet I did not judge him. I saw a lonely and broken man. And over time he began to trust me, and I him. And with that trust, came love."

"But when you learned of what he had done, the destruction and death he had caused on Midgard, you still trusted him?" Thor asked, still trying to wrap his head around what she was telling him.

"Thor, Loki has only ever wanted to be worthy," Lilah pressed, a little angered, "Had you and Odin seen that, and truly loved him as he is then none of this would have happened."

"I do love my Brother. I always have," Thor argued.

"You may have loved him, but he was never in the spotlight. Only in the shadows of your ego, and Odin's shame. Who could possibly contemplate Loki for the crown when the Mighty Thor took away all possibility with his greatness? And Odin could not allow a Frost Giant upon the throne."

"How dare you speak to me that way!" Thor protested.

Lilah stood her ground, "I am only telling the truth. King Odin is as much to blame as you are."

"What are you trying to say? That my Father never loved my Brother?" Thor objected.

"Your Father may have claimed to love Loki, but because he knew what he truly was, he could never completely love a Frost Giant," Lilah replied, "Loki is worthy of the crown. He has seen the error of his ways, and will most likely repent for those mistakes for the rest of his life."

Thor was speechless, utterly baffled by Lilah's words. She had definitely given him something to think about. And she knew that no one had ever spoken so blatantly to him before. "But what about all the people he had killed on Earth?"

"Thor, you were there, you saw Loki," Lilah tried to make him see that Loki was not the evil they presumed him to be; "Did you not notice the change that had overcome him? The Tesseract had been controlling him. Feeding on his desire to be accepted and turning it into something sinister. I have been inside his mind, Odinson, and seen the truth."

"How do I know I can trust you? What if this is all an elaborate plan for his escape?" Thor asked.

Lilah sighed, suddenly tired. All anyone could think of was plots and schemes. "I did not come here to argue, my Prince, I just want him free. If he is to prove he can be trusted, how can he do that within a cell?" Thor stared down at Lilah. "Please, I love him. All I want is for him to be free, to prove himself. Whether by blood or not, he is your Brother.

Thor was quiet, stepping away from Lilah. He stayed silent, pacing back and forth. Lilah watched him, hoping that she had not made things worse. "I will think on what you have said, and talk to the AllFather."

"Thank you, Prince Thor," Lilah bowed.

"You are welcome to continue your exploration of Asgard," Thor bowed his head to her, as he was walking away he stopped and turned to her once more, "Oh, and congratulations."

Lilah stared at his retreating back in confusion. _Congratulations?_

* * *

And there you have it, Chapter Twelve. It's all slowly coming to an end. _Slowly_. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and please let me hear your thoughts.

I'm still overwhelmed how many reviews I have with this story. I did not expect it to gain so much love! Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**The Last Night**_

Sitting in his cell, Loki lost all sense of time. There was no natural light within his cell, so he could not tell whether it was day or night, or how days he had been in his cell. As always, his thoughts were on Lilah. Ever since that last visit, he had not seen her since then. Even with his powers bound, he still had a sense for Lilah. At least that gave him a small hope that they had not killed her or sent her back to her realm. Though at least the guards had removed his muzzle, but the chains remained.

Loki looked up from his spot on the cell bed to see that the doors were being opened. A frown graced his brow when he saw that it was Thor. Maybe now they would finally settle something, and be done with this waiting for his sentence.

"Hello _Brother_," Loki sneered. Thor ignored the jibe.

"I have not come here to argue, Loki," Thor sighed. Loki scoffed and turned his attention away from him. "I spoke with Lilah."

Loki snapped his head back to Thor, "How is she? Is she well?" Loki almost sounded desperate. _Hell_, he was desperate. He had to know that she was ok, safe.

"She is … recovering, but she will be fine," Thor frowned, staring at Loki. Loki breathed out in relief. _Thank the Gods_. "Is what she has told me true?"

"What has she told you?" Loki asked, interested in what Lilah had told his Brother to try and free him.

"She is very spirited, and clearly cares for you a great deal," Thor replied, thinking on his moment with Lilah. Loki could not help but feel a great deal of happiness at hearing that Lilah cared for him. He had heard it from her many times, but to hear it said from someone else was even more rewarding. "Is it true that the Tesseract had been controlling you?"

Loki thought on his answer, thinking of how to word it so that he would not get himself into more trouble. "In a sense, yes." Loki hadn't even spoken of this with Lilah, but then he never had to explain himself to her. "When I had been given the Tesseract, the first contact changed me. It twisted my desires." Loki sighed, "Yes, I wanted to have my revenge, but not like that. I was aware of what I was doing on Midgard, but also helpless to stop it. It was like my mind had been replaced with something else, and all I could do was watch."

Thor was silent for a long while. His arms crossing his chest, a hand to his mouth in thought. Loki was beyond caring if Thor believed him or not. All he wanted was for Lilah to be left alone, and for her to be kept safe. "This is a lot to take in, Loki."

"I don't doubt it," Loki scoffed. There was more silence between them. Loki did not know what else there was to say to his brother. It was out of his hands now. "Thor, I have already accepted that I will be given the death sentence. My only wish is that Lilah is kept out of harm's way." Thor regarded his Brother in a new light. Thor had only ever thought as Loki to only care for himself.

"I believe you," Thor confided honestly.

Loki's head shot up to look at his brother. "You do?"

"I will talk to Father and see if I can get him to release you," Thor continued heading towards the cell doors. Before exiting he turned back to Loki, "It is obvious that you care for her. I hope that this mess will be over soon. Have patience Brother." And then Thor left Loki to think on his final words.

* * *

Late in the night, Loki received another visitor. Loki was having trouble sleeping on the cold slab for a bed, when he heard the cell doors opening. Sitting up, Loki looked to see who had come to see him so late. A flicker of hope thought it might be Lilah, but was slightly disappointed that it was his Mother, Frigga. Before he could say anything about her late arrival, Frigga silenced him with a hand. The guards walked in and undid his chains and then left. Loki was dumbfounded as he watched events unfold before him. His Mother ushered him out of the prison cell, and out of the dungeon entirely.

Frigga did not say anything to him as he followed her. It was only when they started getting closer to their destination that he knew where they were going. His chambers. Was he now free? Why was his Mother taking him to his chambers? Before they reached the doors, Frigga stopped and turned to Loki.

"My son," she began, "You are no longer required to stay in that cell. Thor and I have persuaded Odin to let you stay in your chambers."

"He has renounced my sentence?" Loki asked.

"No, my son," she answered, the light leaving her eyes, "Tomorrow you will have an audience with the AllFather." All hope left Loki. So this was to be his last night. "I do not know what will happen tomorrow, Loki. Spend this night with Lilah." Lilah was in his chambers?

"Thank you," Loki whispered, "Mother."

A small sad smile came onto Frigga's lips, and she took her sons hand, "Loki, you are my son. I will always love you." She then left him.

Loki continued to his chambers and the guards let him inside. The doors shut behind him and Loki was left to see his chambers. They hadn't changed since he'd left them, long ago. Well, one thing was certainly different. A lovely nature nymph slept soundly within his bed. Silently, Loki took off his shoes, and only left his light tunic and pants on. He climbed on to the bed, admiring Lilah's sleeping form. Leaning over he softly kissed her neck.

"Mmmm," Lilah moaned, her eyes fluttering open. As they landed on Loki, surprise flitted across her beautiful features. "Am I dreaming?"

Loki smiled tenderly and brought his lips down onto hers. "No, my love, I am real." Her hand came to cup his cheek, her thumb stroking his skin lovingly as she gazed up at him. There were so many questions in those golden eyes and Loki wanted to answer all of them. "I don't know how long we'll have together. Tomorrow I am to meet with the AllFather." A sudden depression overcame Loki. Tonight might be the last night he would get to spend with Lilah. "Lilah, if tomorrow should end badly-."

Lilah put a finger to his lips, silencing him, "It will not."

Loki to her hand in his, a grim smile on his lips, "Lilah, listen to me." Lilah wanted to protest, he could see it in her eyes, but she stayed quiet to let him finish. "I truly regret my past decisions, the pain I have caused many people, the deaths that were by my hand." Lilah wanted to speak, but Loki's hand hushed her. "If I am set free, we will live a complicated life. We will be scorned, hated, by many. I will never ascend to the throne, and I cannot give you the life you deserve."

"Loki," Lilah spoke up, interrupting him, "I do not care. You are a King in my eyes." Loki smiled as Lilah moved in closer to him, holding him close. "You are not that person anymore. You are a wonderful person, if a little … mischievous." Loki chuckled softly, kissing her forehead. "You are the love of my life, the king of my heart, the father of my child."

Loki stilled. He caught her face between his hands and made Lilah look at him. "What did you say?"

Lilah beamed up at him. "Loki, I'm pregnant."

He'd never heard more wonderful words. Tears stung his eyes as he crushed Lilah to him. He could not let go of her, would not let go of her. Tears trailed down his cheeks and into Lilah's auburn hair. Loki had never felt so much joy, and yet so much agony. Joy at discovering he was going to be a Father, but agony because he may never live to see their birth. He brought her face to his once more, sealing his lips across hers in a desperate kiss. Lilah responded just as desperately, sensing his despair. Her hands threaded through his hair, pulling him closer. Her tongue forced its ways past his lips and into his mouth, massaging his own.

She broke the kiss, but her lips didn't leave his. "Loki," she panted, "Make love to me." Loki growled at her request, grabbing her roughly, pressing her small body against his larger one. His arousal pressed insistently against her belly, letting her know the effect she had on him. Clothes were ripped from their bodies, eager and desperate for each other. Hands roamed everywhere, tongues danced and lips sought skin, their love-making frantic and clumsy.

Loki indeed made love to his woman. Not once, not twice, but all night; his hunger for her never fading. It was almost dawn when they succumbed to sleep, exhausted and satisfied. Loki slept peacefully, a hand upon Lilah's belly.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been sick, so my head couldn't write anything that made sense. So here it is... finally! I don't know if I'm entirely happy with how this chapter turned out, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Happy reading, and please review.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Judgement **_

When the sun began to peep through the curtains, Lilah's eyes fluttered open. Shifting her body under the blankets, and lightly stretching, she found that her entire body was sore. Loki had been very thorough in showing his love for her last night, and early this morning. Lilah was sore in places that she didn't know could become sore. A happy smile wound on her lips, completely content and scrupulously satisfied. Lilah reached out to find the object of her wondrous mood, but could only find empty sheets. Panic and fear gripped Lilah as she shot up from the mattress.

"Loki!" she called out into the dim room, her newly awakened eyes trying to search for her love.

"Lilah, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Loki's footsteps sounded beside her, and soon he joined her on the bed, taking her hands in his. A worried expression was etched on his face.

"I thought you had left," Lilah breathed, tears brimming to her eyes, realising that this might be their last moment.

"I'm here," Loki whispered, kissing her hands soothingly. Lilah cupped his face, memorising every detail. "I will not leave you. They will have to drag me away from you now." He kissed her palm that was stroking his cheek, trying to pacify her nerves.

"Hold me," she sniffed, scrambling into his embrace. Loki's arms welcomed her, enclosing her protectively, tenderly. While he held her, Lilah couldn't help but think how far Loki had come since the first day that they met. Once he was a bitter, angry and vengeful man, consumed by the unjustness done to him. Somehow, Lilah had slowly crept into his heart, filling it with tenderness and love, pushing out all the hate and the unforgiving nature. Of course, she knew that the hurts of the past would never truly leave him, the nightmares were evidence enough. As long as she was there with him, Lilah wouldn't let the ugliness take over. Though all too soon, this dream would come to an end, and everything in his past would come rising to the surface. His humanity would no doubt be put to the test, and even if Odin didn't kill Loki, there would surely be a horrible punishment. The image of Loki being brutally punished made her nauseous.

Closing her eyes, she bid the unwelcome thoughts to oblivion. Lilah gazed up into the glittering green eyes of her love, basking in their beauty. The love and adoration evident in his gaze soothed the fears in her heart for now. Adjusting herself in his arms, she leaned up to kiss him. His lips were cold, just like they always were, but they warmed her all the way to her soul. Grasping his tunic, she pulled him down onto the mattress, relishing the weight of his body upon hers.

Soon their kiss turned into something hotter, more intense and needful. Loki's hand slid up her naked thigh, his caress sending shivers across her body. She was already wet for him, prepared for his penetration. He entered her swiftly, his hips rocking back and forth as he buried himself deep within her. Lilah clung to Loki's naked body, her moans and sighs bursting from her lips. When they came together, it was glorious and explosive, both of them crying out their release. They lay there, panting, holding each other, neither one wanting to let go of the moment. Neither thought about what was to come later, only what they felt right now.

"I love you," Loki whispered, threading his fingers through her auburn curls, memorising the way it felt on his skin.

* * *

It was two hours later when the guards came for Loki. Lilah had helped him dress in his best clothes. The whole time Lilah helped him, he was silent as he watched her tidy his garments. Loki drank her in, trying to imprint her on his mind, to remember every detail. Her golden eyes met his, unshed tears pooling in their depths. A woman of her beauty should never have to be sad. It was heartbreaking to see her so forlorn, and it was all because of him. Loki craved to see her lovely smile one last time, but with the depressing atmosphere, he knew it would be folly. He wanted to soothe her, but what could he say that could possibly help? No doubt he was off to his death in just a matter of minutes, and there could be no comfort with that inevitability.

A knock came at the door, stilling both Lilah and Loki. A tear escaped Lilah's eyes, her heart racing with fear. Loki caught the tear with his finger, wiping away the evidence of its existence. "Be strong, my love." Lilah hiccupped, but nodded. Lilah took a deep breath, trying to calm her rioting emotions. Loki's lips twitched. _My Lilah, you are strong. You will survive_.

The next few minutes flew past, too fast for Loki's liking. They had clapped his hands into handcuffs, binding his magic, so he could not even whisper reassuring words into Lilah's mind. Lilah stayed by his side as the guards guided him to the assembly. There were more people assembled than Loki had predicted. He thought Odin would have kept it quiet, but the entire court of Asgard was present.

When the guards pulled Lilah away from Loki, she resisted them. But when she caught Loki's eyes, he shook his head. Lilah went to protest, but she obeyed Loki's silent command and allowed them to lead her away. Frigga and Thor were beside Odin, both looking desolate and helpless. Frigga was crying silent tears, and Thor could not meet Loki's gaze. Loki turned his attention to the AllFather. Odin stared at Loki, a frown upon his brow. Loki could not decide if it was in anger or annoyance. And when Odin stood, the entire court kneeled before their King, all except Loki and Lilah.

"Loki of Asgard," Odin announced, staring down at Loki. "You have committed crimes against the realm, and of Midgard, threatening the safety of its people, and murdering many innocents with your tyranny." There was an ominous silence as Odin publicised all Loki's misdeeds. "How plead you?"

Did Odin believe him to plead innocent? Even now his _Father_ despised him, thinking that Loki had in his head that he was blameless and what he had done was right. If Lilah hadn't come into his life, Loki might still have believed that to be true. But Lilah had healed him, helped him see the error of his ways. "Guilty." An eyebrow rose upon Odin's brow, truly surprised by Loki's answer. _Now what will you do, almighty Odin?_

"As you know, punishment for your crimes is death," Odin's voice boomed across the hall. "What say you?"

"I understand the consequences of my actions, and accept the penalty," Loki announced, "If I am to die, my only wish is that Lilah is not to be harmed, as well as the child she carries. That is all I ask."

Odin regarded Loki, his expression unreadable. Though, Loki could tell that the news of Lilah's pregnancy was a surprise to him. Would Odin be cruel enough to take a Father away from his unborn child? But if Odin did not kill Loki, the people would riot and demand justice. Odin could not please everyone, no matter how hard he tried.

"Loki of Asgard," Odin declared, the silence in the assembly intense as they waited for the verdict. _This is it_. Loki turned his eyes to Lilah, who was barely containing her tears. _I love you_. "You will keep your life." Loki's head snapped up to look at Odin. What did he just say? Surely the AllFather would not let him off that easy? Loki looked to Lilah, who was now crying happy tears. She tried to break free from the guards that were holding her, but they held her back. Loki wanted to rush over and break their necks for handling Lilah so disrespectfully, but he could not jeopardise this turn of events. "However," Loki knew that this was coming, "No deed this great can go unpunished."

Punishment?

"You will be punished before the council," Odin continued, "100 lashes." A guard came forth holding the weapon that would deal the penalty. It was no ordinary whip. It had seven tails, and each tail had tiny spikes that would rip flesh from bone. Odin meant for Loki to feel every blow. Without his powers, Loki might not even survive such a verdict. Loki looked to Lilah once last time before the guards placed him in position. Fear had griped her, making her immobile as she watched them lead Loki into place. He felt a push against his mind, the warmth of Lilah's power trying to seep through the bonds and keep him alive. But the ties that bound him were too strong and soon Lilah was drained of energy.

Loki was pushed to the ground and striped of his clothes on his upper body. Then his hands were bound to two hooks on the ground so that he could not run away from his punishment. A trickle of fear slid down Loki's spine, not for his life but for Lilah's should she interfere.

**"Begin!" **


End file.
